si tu no estas junto a mi!
by oly5-chan
Summary: a veces la circunstancias en las que conoces al amor de tu vida no son las mejores, eso es lo que le sucedio a sasuke uchiha, quien amo y fue amado, pero el destino los separo...lemon
1. Chapter 1

bueno pues aki les traigo una nueva historia... se ke no e actualizado las otras en especial la del amor una verdadera molestia, pero e estadpo muy etresada con los examenes y la universidad, voy a kedar loka de verdad y pz ando blokeada ahi, se me han ocurrido ideas,, pero siento ke no son o suficientemente buenas komo para ke sea el nuevo kapi, y no kier regarla kon la historia por eso esperare a ke ande kon mejor inspiracion y humor, esperame y pido diskulpas no me gusta abandonarlos, pero iop kreo ke dentro de dos semans ai konti,

en kuanto a esta historia oi andaba depre y escuche un acancion ke fue la ke me inspiro en esta y no se me kise despejar un poko de mis depresiones y mis estreses de la escuela y aki st el fic :D

d ante mano y antes de ke empeicen a leer le digo ke la historia no tendra un final feliz, lo siento no me gusta eso, pero mi corazon esta hecho un lio y pz komo ke ahorita ando en mi face emo...sera una historia ke estara mui tierna a mi parecer, pero pz komo lo dice el resume, a veces la vida da muchas vueltas, asi ke pz no se me ofendan x el rumbo de esta historia y espero y la disfruten

tampoko sera muy larga tendra a l mucho unos 5 capitulos...dejenme komentarios si?' xfitas asi me animan

cuidences y muchos besos

xoxoxo

* * *

Una hermosa pelirosa de ojos jades se preparaba para ingresar a la universidad, era su primer día de clases y había sido transferida de la universidad de Tokio a una llamada konoha que se encontraba en una pequeño pueblo del mismo nombre, se había mudado hace menos de una semana dado a que su padre fue transferido y siempre fue muy apegada a su familia, se negó a separarse de ellos, así que ahora con sus 19 años y estando en el tercer semestre de medicina se dirigía muy felizmente hacia su nueva escuela.

El pueblo era muy pequeño y según parecía y le había dicho su vecina, toda la gente se conocía y tal vez, solo tal vez a eso atribuía que las personas la voltearan a ver.

Llego a la universidad bastante temprano y al parecer no había nadie, se acerco al portero preguntándole sobre la ubicación de la dirección y este le señalo el lugar, calmadamente se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención y fue un chico que andaba sentado en las escaleras, se sorprendió al verlo, ralamente era guapo, muy guapo, tenía el cabello negro con rayos azules, su piel era sumamente pálida y por lo que podía apreciar tenía muy buen cuerpo, este mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenia los audífonos puestos.

Cuando ella paso por su lado el ni siquiera se percato y ella siguió andando, pensando en aquel chico, por fin llego a su destino y toco varias veces sin obtener respuesta, se desespero y toco más fuerte y de manera más insistente, pero aun así seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Déjalo no te van abrir, aun es muy temprano y la vieja de seguro todavía está dormida – menciono una voz detrás de ella y cuando ella volteo lo vio, ahí parado y con su gran porte, tenía una expresión aburrida

Oh – menciono distraídamente – soy sakura y soy nueva en el pueblo – extendió su mano, pero el solo frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a andar hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la pelirosa – oye – llamo algo alterada – no sabes que es de mala educación no responder un saludo

Hmp – volteo a verla y sonrió de medio lado – y tú no sabes que es de mala educación comerte a una persona con la mirada – sonrió arrogante y siguió su camino, dejando a la pelirosa complementa mente roja por la vergüenza

La chica se sentó en unos sillones fuera de la dirección esperando a una recepcionista o a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, paso media hora mas y nada, ella odiaba la impuntualidad, de hecho hasta llego una hora antes, para tener todo listo y la directora ni sus luces, se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que una chillona voz la saco de su somnolencia.

Oyeeeeeeeeee está ahí – ella abrió los ojos y vio unos azules eléctricos mirándola muy de cerca, ella se sonrojo y se alejo lo mas que pudo – oh vaya eres nueva verdad…? – el chico que le hablo era rubio y al parecer muy alegre – si soy tonto es obvio que si, nunca te había visto y todos aquí nos conocemos, soy Uzumaki Naruto – le tenido la mano

Ella sonrió y estiro la mano – soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto – el sonrió más abiertamente – y dime esperas a la vieja – ella lo vio confundida – hablo de la directora – ella asintió – a no te preocupes esa mujer siempre es así, vamos dime que clase te toca y yo te llevo, luego podrás venir y hablar con ella, te parece…?

Sakura solo asintió y comenzó a caminar con el – me toca embriología del desarrollo, salón 3- A – el asintió, ella un poco dudosa de preguntar o no ella pregunto – oye naruto, es verdad que todos se conocen aquí…? – ella sonrió nerviosa, pero es que en realidad aquel chico de verdad le había gustado, a pesar de no ser una chica muy aventada, de hecho su único novio lo había tenido a los 15 años y solo duro con el 3 días, pero aun así, algo en aquel chico llamaba demasiado su atención – claro que si sakura-chan aquí todo el mundo se conoce - respondio el rubio

Aaaahhh – suspiro – bueno es que – jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente, no sabía cómo decirlo – en la mañana vi a un chico, alto y de cabello negro, bastante desordenado y – se sonrojo al ver la mirada acusadora de naruto – era muy arrogante y descortés – no sabía que mas decir - y el…bueno el

No digas mas, se bien de quien me hablas, y por tu cara aseguro a que te gusto – ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – lo cual no es sorpresa, el tiene locas a todas la chicas de este pueblo – la volteo a ver – pero nuca se ha interesado en alguna de ellas – los ojos del rubio entristecieron de repente – su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y es mi mejor amigo – sonrió, pero la pelirosa noto que la sonrisa no era la misma, esta era una triste – es un poco teme, pero es una buena persona, cuando lo veamos te lo presentare y hare que se disculpe por lo que se a que te haya dicho – ella solo asintió

Cuando llegaron al salón de la chica, el se despidió alegremente y la dejo ahí, ella por su parte ingreso a su salón, ya iba tarde, así que cuando entre se gano la mirada de todos los presentes, el profesor le pidió que se presentara y que tomara asiento, se coloco a lado de una chica pelinegra y de ojos perlas, que se presento como Hinata, le pareció muy agradable y en seguida congeniaron, aunque era algo tímida, una vez que la conocías, solía ser muy agradable.

Salió al receso y se fue a comer con su nueva amiga, mientras comían escucho a una chica rubia muy bonita y despampanante hablar de aquel chico, aquel llamado sasuke, y esta hablaba de cómo es que ya casi el le pedía salir con ella.

Hinata noto el interés de la pelirosa por la plática – es Yamanaka Ino y siempre anda presumiendo de que Sasuke muere de amor por ella, pero no es cierto, en todos los años de escuela él jamás se ha fijado en ella, por más que ino lo ha intentado, de hecho él es muy reservado y nuca habla con nadie de la escuela e excepción de su amigo naruto – la pelinegra se sonrojo al menciona el nombre del último chico

Ya veo – ella se quedo pensando – parece que es muy popular verdad…? – pregunto curiosa de saber más de él – todas la chicas hablan de el

Bueno la verdad es que si lo es, según lo que dicen las chicas es el chico más guapo de la escuela, peor como te digo él nunca se ha fijado en ninguna de ellas, suele ser muy reservado, tiene las mejores calificaciones y no sale a fiestas, te digo que no habla con nadie a excepción de su amigo

Sakura la vio extrañada – con nadie…? – la pelinegra negó – que extraño es – dijo mas para ella que para hinata

Si lo es, pero sabes no lo era, no al menos hace 4 años, antes era como decirlo, no se era un chico bastante, a no sé no encuentro las palabras – la pelirosa la vio con la mirada más curiosa aun, esperando a que hinata continuara – era más alegre, no esa no es la palabra, bueno siempre ha sido arrogante y presumido, pero antes, era bastante mujeriego y se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, pero algo paso hace 4 años que lo hizo cambiar

La pelirosa suspiro y no quiso hablar más, así el día transcurrió normal, sin embargo no se lo pudo sacar de su cabeza al pelinegro, camino hasta su casa, llego y sus padres no estaba, aun era temprano para ello, así que decidió comprar algo para comer, no había instalado el teléfono en su casa y en su celular no tenia saldo, así que tuvo que salir a comprar ella misma.

Llego a un restauran y decidió quedarse a comer ahí, se sentó en una de las mesas y espero a que la atendieran, en menos de 5 minutos ya tenía a una chica levantando su orden y ella con simpleza que la caracterizaba pidió pizza.

La mesera regreso con su orden y la chica comenzó a comer mientras leía un libro de anatomía, llevando la carrera que tenia, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su tiempo, iba por el cuarto pedazo de pizza cuando sintió la mirada de alguien, levando su mirada y frente a ella se encontraba aquel chico que ocupo sus pensamientos todo el día.

Piensa comerte todo esto tu sola – señalo la pizza, ella lo vio confundida – para comer tanto, estas muy delgada – sonrió de lado y ella frunció el ceño – sasuke – le tendió la mano – ella lo vio mas confundida aun – mi nombre es sasuke, no me había presentado.

Aaaahh – soltó ella distraída y el bufo exasperado – hola – estaba muy nerviosa – amm que haces aquí…? – no sabía que mas decir

Bueno es el restauran del dobe y pues acostumbro comer aquí – sonrió de lado al verla toda roja – y ti que te trajo a este pueblo…? Digo, se ve que eres niña de ciudad y se me extraña ver a alguien como tu aquí – ella hizo un puchero, que por un momento casi hizo reír al peliazabache – una chica tan llamativa no es común en estos lugares sabes…? – la chica se sonrojo, acaso estaba coqueteándole

Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – le susurro en el oído, a lo que ella se pregunto en qué momento se había acercado tanto – y estoy encantado de haberte conocido – sin decir más le arrebato la pizza que tenía en la mano y se fue, dejando a la chica sorprendida en su lugar , sin poder moverse.

En otro lugar se encontraban dos chicos, uno sonriendo tranquilamente y el otro preocupado.

Teme estas seguro de lo que haces…? – el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada segura – sabes las consecuencias de esto verdad…? – sasuke no volteo – sasuke te estoy hablando – regaño y por increíblemente que pareciera la voz del rubio sonaba seria

Si naruto estoy seguro, déjame ser feliz aunque sea un momento – sonrió tristemente – no sé que tiene ella pero desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la inocencia de su mirada, nunca la había visto reflejada en ninguna otra mujer, lo supe desde que la vi hace una semana, bajando de la camioneta y entrando a su casa – sonrió de lado

Sasuke, pero estas seguro…? – se atrevió a volver a preguntar – piensa en ella, en el daño que le causaras si se llega a enamorar de ti – lo tomo de los hombres y lo zarandeo – piensa en las consecuencias

Ella no se enamorara, ninguna mujer se enamora de mi, solo se entusiasman por mi dinero, por mi cuerpo, por mi cara, o simplemente por andar con el chico más popular de la escuela, porque con ella tendría que ser diferente – se soltó del agarre de su amigo

No te engañes sasuke, tu sabes que con ella no es igual, si lo fuera tu jamás te hubiera fijado en ella – le sonrió tristemente – pero no puedo culparte, no puedo reprocharte el querer ser feliz, después de todo lo que sucedió, además aun no hay alguna respuesta positiva verdad…? – el azabache negó con la cabeza – 4 años, y todavía no – grito furiosamente, mientras golpeaba la pared - sasuke tu no...porque todo estaba bien...no es justo que – él lo interrumpió

No lo digas naruto, yo ya lo asimile, así son las cosas, no me lo recuerdes, ya me canse de recordármelo, cada maldito día, desde hace 4 años, por eso quiero ser feliz, quiero que ella me haga feliz – dijo viendo hacia la mesa en donde la pelirosa comía

Sasuke – susurro – yo te ayudare, de veras…! – sonrió abiertamente – ya verás en menos de lo que esperas sakura-chan será tu novia, además se ve que le gustas – sasuke sonrió de lado y asintió

Al otro dia la pelirosa, tomo su asiento, a lado de su simpática compañera, que se encontraba muy roja y respirando agitadamente, la pelirosa la vio preocupada.

Hinata que te pasa – la zarandeo pero esta no respondía – hinata – volvió a insistir hasta que esta reacciono.

Sakura…ohhh…sakura, no sabes lo que me paso – la pelirosa lo miro confundida – naruto – al mencionar el nombre del chico se puso más roja si es que era posible – bueno sakura – pareció recordar algo – me harías un favor – la miro con ojitos de perrito – anda di que si, por favor – dijo desesperada

A ver hinata no te estoy entendiendo – suspiro – vamos por partes, primero dime que te paso

Naruto me invito a salir – la pelirosa sonrió – pero, también me pidió otra cosa, vamos sakura dime que me hará un favor si….? – rogo la chica desesperada

Si hinata, lo hare – sonrió tiernamente, su amiga se veía tan ilusionada con su cita, que no pudo negarse

Bueno naruto me pidió que también fueras tu – la pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cuando iba a protestar, hinata la interrumpió – no pienses mal, en realidad quiere que salgamos lo cuatro – ella la vio confusa – naruto, sasuke, tu y yo – la pelirosa se unió al sonrojo de la pelinegra – eso es un si

Si – susurro aun sonroja – de verdad…? – seguía sin creérselo, la pelinegra asintió – y cuando es…? – pregunto, tenía mucho en que pensar, como en que se pondría y como se penaría, estaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa

Hoy – sakura chillo de horror – calma sakura, ya te lo he dicho antes sasuke no se fija en la chicas de por aquí, de hecho las ignora olímpicamente y para que te haya hablado y organizado una salida, debe estar muy interesado en ti, además eres muy bonita y te aseguro que con lo que te pongas llamaras su atención.

Las horas pasaron y sakura se alisto, no sabía que usar, casi se probó toda su ropa, tenía mucha y muy bonita, pero era demasiado para una cita, no quería que sasuke la notara desesperada, así que se decidió por un jeans entubados negro, unas botines rojos sobre este, un playera de manga larga roja y un chaleco ajustado negro, se alació su largo cabello rosa y se delineo los ojos de color negro, un poco de brillo rosa sobre sus labios y quedo lista.

Oyó como el timbre sonó y se puso nerviosa, bajo corriendo y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el azabache que la veía de pies a cabeza, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo, la chica se sonrojo y eso fue lo que hizo a sasuke reaccionar.

Te vez hermosa – alago el – vamos, el dobe y hinata nos esperan en el cine – ella asintió, antes de seguir caminando hacia el audi del pelinegro, el la detuvo sosteniendo su mano – sakura se que es muy rápido pero bueno quiero decirte que me gustas – ella no sabia que decir – realmente me gustas, como no tienes idea – la tomo de la cintura – me vuelves loco, como no tienes idea, desde que te vi.

Ella estaba muy roja – a mi también – dijo apenada – también me gustas mucho sasuke – en ese momento sintió los labios de sasuke sobre los de ella, moviéndolos lentamente, el parecía un experto, mientras ella, era bastante inexperta.

Cuando terminaron con su beso el la condujo hasta su auto, antes de que ella subiera le dio un casto beso y se dirigieron hacia el cine, pasaron la tarde entre risas y sonrojos por parte de las chicas, a pesar de que el azabache era bastante reservado, sonreía ante las bromas y se la paso muy bien, como en años no lo hacía, la presencia de la chica lo tranquilizaba.

Al termino de la cita, cada chico llevo a su acompañante a su casa, y cuando el pelinegro bajo y ayudo a la pelirosa a bajar, la volvió a besar, sin si quiera pedir permiso, ella le correspondió sin dudarlo, pero el beso era mucho más apasionado, que los anteriores, cuando terminaron de besarse se miraron fijamente, hasta que el pelinegro hablo

Sakura, quiero estar contigo – dijo acariciando su mejilla – yo también, no sé lo que me pasa contigo sasuke – dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente y mirándolo fijamente, el sonrió de lado – solo hay una condición - sakura espero a que el hablara – no te enamores de mi – no entendió el porqué de sus palabras, pero tampoco quiso saberlas, el azabache la volvió a besar, para sellar el trato que silenciosamente habían acordado

* * *

aki les dejo st kapi espero y lo disfruten...entre mañana y el lunes subo la conti...y dependiendo de si gusta o no, pz lo continuo y si no lo dejo ahi

bezoz...aioz


	2. Chapter 2

hoooooola bueno siento la tardanza pero es que no habia tenido muxo tiempo para actualizar, graxias a los que comentaron, agragaron la historia a sus favoritos y pz tambien a lso que se tomaron el tiempo a leerla...

espero tener mas komentarios en este capi y pz si no pz me deprimire T.T

espero y el capi sea de su agrado

la historia tendra pokos kapis tal vez tres mas o cuatro a lo muxo

aiooozzz

* * *

Llevaban ya cinco meses saliendo y aunque ella creía que las cosas estaban pasando algo apresuradas, no le daba tanta importancia, le agradaba estar con sasuke y aunque fuera frio ante los demás, con ella se comportaba diferente, era muy atento y por increíble que pareciera muy cariñoso.

Suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios todavía recordaba la noche en la que él la llevo a conocer a su familia, todos la recibieron muy bien y su madre la mimo desde un principio de saber quién era, según la madre de sasuke, el nunca le había presentado a ninguna novia y eso a ella la hacía sentirse extremadamente bien.

Ese día conoció a su padre Uchiha Fugaku, un hombre serio, pero bastante respetuoso y hasta cierto punto amable, a su madre Uchiha Mikoto que como ya lo había visto desde un principio era una mujer, amable que con su sonrisa contagiaba la alegría a todo mundo, a la novia del hermano de sasuke, que al parecer estaba a punto de convertirse en la esposa del mencionado, muy amable y bastante afectuosa su nombre Konan, volvió a sonreír, al parecer aunque los Uchihas fueran tan reservados, siempre buscaban mujeres que fueran todo lo contrario, amistosas, cariñosa y muy demostrativas.

Y por ultimo estaba el hermano de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, era al igual que los otros dos bastante serio, aunque este parecía más accesible y a pesar de todo loe cayo bastante bien, lo único que si la dejo bastante asombrada fueron sus últimas palabras.

_Hazlo feliz mientras aun quede tiempo…_le había susurrado y luego le regalo una sonrisa bastante triste, pero de inmediato volvió a su seria postura, la pelirosa quiso pedir alguna explicación, pero se vio interrumpida por sasuke, que se le acerco sin que ella lo notara, la abrazo y le dio un casto beso, para luego decirle que era momento de que compartiera lo que quedaba de la cena con él, ya que su familia le había robado su atención durante la mayoría de la noche.

También se puso a pensar en cómo se lo diría, tenía miedo aun recordaba aquellas palabras que sasuke le había dicho, cuando su relación apenas comenzaba _"no te enamores de mi"_, pero como no hacerlo si él era todo lo que siempre soñó, y ahora no sabía cómo decírselo, en verdad quería que él lo supiera, pero tenía miedo de cómo el reaccionaria, al haber roto el trato que habían hecho y ahora que lo pensaba bien, porque él no quería que ella se enamorara de él, a caso era porque ella era solo un juego para él.

Y luego cuando el se hartara de ella y la dejara botada, no se sentiría tan culpable, diciéndole algo así como _"te advertí de que no te enamoraras de mi, ahora no te quejes"_ sintió un escalofrió recorrer por toda su columna vertebral y frunció el ceño al imaginarse eso, el no podía jugar con ella, quería confiar en él, pero como, si a pesar de que siempre estaban juntos, a el no le gustaba estar hablando de su vida, de hecho evadía las preguntas de ella, cambiando el tema en seguida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el solo pensar que el la dejaría, le destrozaba el corazón, ya no se imaginaba una vida sin sasuke, si tal vez podía sonar obsesivo por el poco tiempo que llevaban, pero es que con tantas atenciones por parte de el, además ahora que lo pensaba bien, el era su primer amor, el único que hacía que su estomago se sintiera con un gran vacío cada que él la besaba, su anterior novio, había sido nada a comparación de sasuke, poco a poco sus lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, no quería pensar que el la dejaría.

De pronto sintió como alguien le secaba las lagrimas y la acariciaba con ternura – porque lloras…? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, odiaba verla llorar, ella levanto la mirada y lo vio ahí, con una cara de molestia, observándola fijamente, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y secaba sus lagrimas

Y bien estoy esperando una respuesta – dijo bastante cabreado, ella solo se solto de su agarre y le desvió la mirada – no me pasa nada – susurro – no seas mentirosa – dijo ya más molesto si es que era posible – porque lloras…? – dijo tomando su quijada y haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos – dime – ordeno, acercando sus labios a los de la pelirosa.

Ella suspiro y unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso bastante desesperado, él le correspondió, poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad del beso, y cuando por fin se separaron, ella lo abrazo fuertemente – no me lo dirás verdad…? – ella negó con la cabeza – está bien, pero espero y no sea porque alguien te hizo algo, porque de lo contrario se las verá conmigo – dijo en un tono bastante posesivo.

Ven – la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta su auto – sube – le dio otro beso y le abrió la puerta.

A donde vamos…? – pregunto aun media ida en sus pensamientos

Hmp a mi casa, mama tiene ganas de verte – le sonrió de lado y encendió el auto.

En todo el camino no hablaron, en el era normal, pero en ella no y aunque el pelinegro no lo admitiera eso le preocupaba, llegaron a su casa, entraron y saludaron a Mikoto y a Konan que se encontraban en la cocina.

Oh..! sasuke amor, que bueno que llegaron – dijo dándole un beso a su hijo – sakura que gusto volver a verte – en seguida abrazo a la chica – tu padre aun no llega – sonrió cálidamente – sasuke puedes ir junto a tu hermano por algunas cosas que hacen falta para la comida…? – pregunto inocentemente

Hmp – rodo los ojos – está bien, vamos…! – dijo tomando la mano de sakura

No hijo deja que se quede y nos ayude a Konan y a mí a cocinar – dijo alegremente, a lo que él vio con desconfianza a su madre – no te preocupes la cuidaremos bien verdad konan…? – dijo viendo a su nuera, la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa – y tampoco diré, nada que no quieras que ella sepa, lo prometo – dijo en tono apagado, el asintió, le dio un pequeño beso a su pelirosa y salió a buscar las cosas que su madre le había pedido.

Y bien sakura, que tal tu día…? – pregunto konan muy curiosa

Bastante bien – sonrió tristemente y esto no paso desapercibido por Mikoto

Has estado llorando verdad…? – pregunto seria – no – respondió automáticamente la pelirosa – no me mientas, tus ojos te delatan – la pelirosa le desvió la mirada – porque llorabas..? a caso sasuke te hizo algo…? – la pelirosa negó enseguida

No como cree, sasuke es el mejor novio del mundo él nunca me haría nada, es solo que, bueno yo – no puedo continuar porque las lagrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez, mikoto la vio con mucha ternura y la abrazo

Que sucede…? Puedes contarnos si gustas, tal vez así te sientas mejor – dijo suavemente konan

La pelirosa suspiro y comenzó a hablar – bueno es que yo, siento algo que tal vez a sasuke le moleste y no sé como decírselo no quiero que me deje – dijo muy angustiada

Sea lo que sea sasuke te entenderá – animo mikoto

Es que me he dado cuenta, de que bueno – un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – yo me enamore de el – dijo muy apenada, las otras dos mujeres la vieron con ternura – lo amo y tengo miedo de que él me rechace – finalizo

Mi niña – mikoto la volvió a abraza – no tienes de que preocuparte por eso, es un sentimiento muy bello y mi sasuke no te rechazara, es más te digo un secreto – soltó una pequeña risa cómplice junto con konan – creo que él siente lo mismo por ti – sakura abrió mucho los ojos

Pero el me dijo, que no quería que me enamorara de él, fue como una especie de condición para que empezáramos a salir – mikoto la vio con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Así es el, siempre piensa en los demás, antes que en el mismo – mikoto tenía muchas ganas de llorar – no te lo ha dicho aun, ni creo que lo haga, pero creo que tendrías que saber la razón por la cual – fue interrumpida por konan

Señora Mikoto, creo que deberíamos empezar a preparar la cena, el señor Fugaku está por venir – mikoto le mando una mirada de agradecimiento, si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de su nuera, habría faltado a la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo.

Que me están ocultando..? – pregunto algo molesta y confundida, la pelirosa no era ninguna tonta y veía la actitud de todos los que rodeaban a sasuke muy sospechosa, intuía que algo le ocultaban

Buena noches – se escucho una voz tras ella, ella se voltio y vio ahí parado al señor Uchiha, serio como siempre – buenas noches señor Uchiha – suspiro y se quedo callada.

Amor que bueno que llegaste – hablo mikoto, se acerco y le dio un casto beso a su marido – tienes hambre – el aludido asintió – bien sube a ponerte cómodo, que aun falta para que comas, tus hijos fueron por las cosas que faltan al supe – el solo asintió y salió de ahí sin decir una sola palabra.

Sakura ya no pudo volver a retomar la antigua conversación, pero llegaría a saber la verdad, no descansarías hasta saberla.

Cuando sasuke regreso, noto que sakura andaba rara, trato de pasarlo por alto durante la comida, ya le preguntaría que es lo que sucedía después, cuando estuvieran solos.

Hermanito hoy iremos todos al teatro, vendrás verdad..? – pregunto tranquilamente

No – contesto secamente – pensaba pasar la tarde con sakura

Ya veo, bueno será para la próxima – y la comida continuo sin más interrupciones, el ambiente de ese día era tenso.

Todos ya se había ido la función comenzaría a las 8 y ya eran las 7:30, sasuke rento unas películas e hizo palomitas.

Está bien así o prefieres salir…? – le pregunto a la pelirosa cuando se acomodo junto a ella en el sillón

No quiero ninguno de los dos – susurro, el la quedo viendo extrañado – quiero que me lleves a mi casa – andaba confundida por el reciente descubrimiento de sus sentimiento y si a eso le sumaba la incomodidad, de saber que sasuke y toda su familia le ocultaban algo, al tenia mareada y solo quería descansar.

No te voy a llevar – dijo acorralándola contra el sillón, ella se sobresalto, al ver su negra mirada llena de deseo y a la vez de coraje…oh si estaba enojado…! - por qué…? – alcanzo a preguntar aturdida.

Porque no quiero que te vayas y no dejare que te vayas hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa y porque estabas llorando hoy – pidió su respuesta en forma de orden y fue ahí donde sakura vio el porqué de su enojo, ya hasta se la había hecho raro que él se quedara tan tranquilo por lo de esta mañana.

Yo no…ya te dije que no tiene importancia – dijo también ya molesta – llévame a mi casa – pero él no le hizo caso, cortó la distancia de sus rostros, unió sus labios con los de la chica beso feroz.

Sakura no quería ceder ante sasuke, trataba de empujarlo, pero cuando él la besaba perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, así que sin poder hacer mas se dio por vencida y se unió aquel beso desenfrenado que el pelinegro le proporcionaba, subió sus manos que hasta hace un tiempo andaban forcejeando porque la soltara hasta su cuello, atrayéndola más hacia sí misma.

Gimió involuntariamente cuando Sasuke le mordió levemente el labio inferior, para que pudiera introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la chica, a lo que ella sumisa cedió.

La traviesa mano de Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la pelirosa y con la otra mano acariciaba la pierna de la pelirosa.

La chica reacciono lo empujo levemente, para evitar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, se veían fijamente, sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novia, la conocía perfectamente y aunque en sus ojos veía el deseo, también veía el miedo.

Vamos – se levanto dejando libre a la pelirosa – te llevare a tu casa – ella o vio confusa – si no quieres no te obligare – le sonrió de lado y la ayudo a pararse.

Se acomodo la ropa y cuando se iba a darse la vuelta, sintió que la pelirosa lo jalaba de la chamarra y tenia un gran sonrojo en su cara – sasuke y quiero estar contigo – el le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un casto beso – lo estaremos – el pelinegro se lo aseguro – pero ya es tarde es hora de que te lleva a casa - ella negó con la cabeza – no yo quiero estar contigo hoy, ahora – sonrió tiernamente y aun muy sonrojada.

El solo sonrió y no necesito mas, sin pensarlo mas se abalanzo contra los labios de la pelirosa de manera tierna, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

Lo siguiente que sakura sintió fueron las suaves colchas del edredón de la cama de sasuke, las manos del pelinegro se movían de arriba abajo por encima de la ropa de la ojiverde, termino la tarea que había dejado inconcluso en la sala y le saco por completo la blusa, ella estaba en trance por las caricias que su amado novio le proporcionaba.

El chico bajo de los labios de su novia hasta su delicado cuello donde se dedico a dejar bastante marcas rojizas, ella solo le acariciaba el cabello, hasta que se aventuro a bajar las manos para poder acariciarlo y comenzar a quitarle la camisa una vez que se la quito, lo acaricio, a lo que el azabache soltó un gruñido, al sentir sus suaves y fríos dedos.

Al sentir que ya no podía mas el pelinegro le quito lo que le restaba de ropa a la pelirosa, incluso su ropa interior, la chica se sonrojo, por la mirada de deseo que el azabache le mandaba, ella le voltio la mirada apenada y el solo sonrió tiernamente, mientras tomo su cara entre sus manos y la besaba suavemente.

Eres hermosa, no tiene porque avergonzarte – mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente.

Una vez que dijo eso se fue hacia sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos, enfoco toda su atención en uno, lo beso, mientras que al otro lo acariciaba suavemente, la ojiverde, soltaba gemidos bastante audibles y eso solo hacia que el azabache se excitará mas.

Sasuke ya no podía aguantar mas, pero estaba consiente de que tenia que ir despacio, no quería lastimarla, es solo que había esperado mucho para poder estar así con ella, desde hace años el no tenia nada que ver con una mujer, después de aquello, ninguna volvió a llamar su atención de esa manera, pero ella era diferente, lo hacia desearla con cada fibra de su ser y querer tener todo de ella.

Deslizó su mano desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos, y le acarició lentamente su intimidad, estaba bastante húmeda, sintió un tirón fuerte en la entrepierna, no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas, ella levanto las caderas, en señal de que ella también estaba ansiosa por lo que estaba por venir.

Sonrió arrogante y volvió a besarla, ella solo gimió cuando sintió su dedo dentro de ella, con forme aumento el ritmo introdujo otro dedo mas y así hasta que tuvo tres dentro de ella, hizo que ella perdiera la poca cordura que tenia y no se detuvo hasta que la chica llego a su primer orgasmos.

Volvió a sonreír y esta vez la beso largo pero suavemente, se termino de desvestir quedando en la misma condición que ella, desnudo.

Ella se sonrojo al verlo así, pero ya no hubo miedo en su mirada, al contrario con esa mirada, le rogaba al azabache porque terminara con lo que empezó.

El pelinegro se acomodo entre sus piernas y le susurro – abrázate a mi, dolerá un poco, pero confía en mi, no quiero lastimarte – la beso tiernamente – mientras se introducía en ella, suavemente , sintió como la pelirosa se aferraba fuertemente a el y vio como fruncía el ceño y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Se detuvo de golpe, no quería lastimarla, se intento separar de ella, pero la pelirosa no lo dejo – sigue – dijo entrecortado y con la voz adolorida – vamos estoy bien – le sonrió con amor

El decidió hacerlo de una buena vez y termino entrando en ella de golpe, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y soltó un grito de dolor, el espero a que ella se calmara y una vez que sintió que ella se relajaba y comenzaba a moverse, decidió por comenzar a embestirla suavemente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que a elle ya no le dolía, al escuchar sus gemidos, comenzó a moverse mas rápido, se sentía tan bien, la tomo por las caderas y ya no se pudo contener, la embestía fuertemente y ella gemía cada vez mas alto

Así siguió hasta que sintió como la chica llegaba al orgasmo y unas cuantas embestidas mas el también llego, se recostó sobre ella, tratando de regularizar su respiración, ella le acariciaba los cabellos, hasta que decidió a hablar, estaba lista, le dio lo mejor de si y aunque el la rechazara, por lo menos el era el hombre que la había hecho mujer y le había regalado los mejores cinco meses de su vida, sonrio tristemente, el tenia que saberlo.

Sasuke – lo llamo

Ummmm – dijo adormilado, estaba cansado, pero aun así tenia su atención

Te amo – soltó si dale mas vueltas

Lo se – dijo el tranquilamente

Pero como…? – pregunto confundida

Si no lo hicieras, no hubieras permitido que esto pasara – levanto la mirada hacia ella y continuo – no eres de esa clase de mujeres que se enredan con cualquiera y prueba de ello, es que eras virgen – dijo sonriendo

Te amo mucho – lo jalo y unió sus labios con los de ella, el le correspondió y cuando se separaron el la vio detenidamente.

Te dije que no te enamoraras de mi – susurro con pesar, a lo que ella lo vio con miedo, se avecinaba lo que tanto temía – pero muy a mi pesar yo también te amo – dijo volviéndola a besar, ella no lo creía, a caso le había dicho que la amaba, lloro de alegría

Hmp, por eso llorabas hoy verdad…? – dijo limpiando sus lagrimas y ella solo asintió dándole un casto beso – tonta – y esta vez la acomodo bien en la cama y el se acomodo a su lado abrazándola – te amo y eso nunca lo olvides quieres – le dio un beso en la cabeza y se quedo dormido, ella le acaricio el cabello y sonriendo se quedo dormida junto a el


End file.
